The Font Family
by fuckfuckfuckfuck
Summary: What happaned before Frisk ever fell into the underground? Who are the other 6 kids who fell long before? Bacically a really long theory that I turned into a fanfic. Enjoy!


#1 The Font Family

Profiles:

Name: Sam Skell

Sex: Male

Age: 12

Hight: 4f 5

Weight: 96 pounds

Race: Black

Eye Coulor: Left Blue/ Right Dark Brown

Hair Coulor: White

Last Seen Wearing: Black t-shirt with 2 dark blue stripes, Dark blue hoodie with two black stripes a few sizes to big, Black shorts and pink fuzzy slippers

Name: Peter Skell

Age: 9

Sex: Male

Hight: 4f 8

Weight: 85 pounds

Race: Black

Eye Coulor: Brownish orange

Hair Coulor: White

Last Seen Wearing: White shirt with a red, yellow and light blue stripe, red bandana, light blue shorts, red gloves and huge red rain boots

The Beginning

"Sam, help me!" Peter yelled. "Don't move and you won't get hurt, I promise," Sam said, jumping, without hesitation, from the top of Mt.Ebott down after his little bro.

He landed on a bed of golden flowers, which broke his fall. He saw his brother was frozen in fear and crying.

"Pete, are you ok?" The eldest brother said, hugging his brother. "Yes, dear brother," he said.

"So, we have the blue brothers, this should be interesting," said an unknown voice. Sam jumped up, "Who said that?" "Hmm, one jumps while the the other stays still, like a blue stop sign," it said. Sam jumped again as a golden flower, who had a innocent looking smile on its face, sprung up beside him.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower spoke, "Golly, you must be so confused, someone Outta teach you how things work around here. Well I guess little ol me will have to do! Ready?"

Sam looked at his chest. His heart was glowing dark blue, shining through his hoodie.

He looked over to his little brother who's heart was glowing light blue through his white shirt with a red, yellow and light blue stripe on it. Pete had stood up at this point.

Flowey then proceeded to explain what EXP and LV were. The boys got bored of listening to Flowey rambling on, so they started shifting from foot to foot for the small entertainment value it offered.

"Anywho!" Flowey exclamed, making the boys snap to attention. "Down here, love is shared through little white..." Flowey continued, raising his leafy arms up. As he did, little white, spinning ovals floated over his head. "Friendliness pellets! Ready? Run around and get as many as you can!" He finished, moving his leafy arms towards Sam and Peter.

"Wowie! Thanks tiny flower!" Pete said running straight towards the pellets. Sam jumped onto his little bro pushing him out of the way, nicking his arm in the process. Sam winced in pain and grabbed his bleeding arm.

"Aww, the blues don't even realize their own special powers," Flowey said evilly, flinging another wave of "friendliness pellets" at them.

As they saw the white ovals coming towards them, time seemed to slow down. Sam closed his eyes and dark blue words popped into his mind: JUMP! USE GRAVITY TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! Sam opened his eyes and jumped up, narrowly missing the white bullets.

At the same time, Peter was also experiencing the same slow motion effect. He to closed his eyes and light blue text appeared in his subconscious: STAY STILL! LIKE A BLUE STOP SIGN! He opened his eyes just in time to see the ovals passing harmlessly through him as he stayed perfectly still.

"Well, the blues have figured it out," Flowey said menacingly, "Guess I'll have to end you and play again!" He said as a ring of bullets surrounded them.

"Crap, I can't jump!" Sam said under his breath, and then a little louder, "Pete, don't move and you won't get hurt!" "I can't stop shaking! I'm to scared!" Pete wimpered.

Sam hugged his little brother so the bullets would hit him first. Then suddenly, they heard a horrible scream. The bullets stopped a split second before they hit Sam.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," said a goat lady, emerging from the darkness.

Sam looked over at Flowey, who had been hit by some sort of fire ball. He quickly pulled his golden head back under the dirt.

Then he looked up at the goat lady, who had on a purple dress with white selves, and some sort of white logo or something on her chest.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. What may your names be my children?" She said looking at Sam's bleeding arm worriedly.

"I'm-" Sam started, but Peter cut him off, "I'm Peter Skell! And this of my big brother Sam! Say hi Sam!" He exclamed picking up Sam's wounded right arm and waving it. Sam winced but his smile never wavered.

"Oh! Your arm!" Pete said concerned, "Fear not, dear brother! You are in good hands." Pete untied his red bandana from around his neck and tied it around Sam's arm, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks little bro," Sam said while Toriel watched with approval. "Come children, I will guide you thorough the catacombs," Toriel said with a smile. She helped them up.

They came to a large marble staircase. They were about to walk up it, until something thought the boys eyes. A four pointed yellow star.

Sam curiosly touched the star. The second he did he could feel his cut closing up. The words "File Saved" popped into his mind. That little boost made him want more to find his way out of the underground and protect his baby bro.

Sam was filled with determination.

 **My first atempt at a fanfiction. I'm trash it's 12:30 in the morning, I'm going to bed. Please tell me what you think!** **Forever your's** **Podal**


End file.
